fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Galdrabók
---- |kanji = ガルドラボーク |romanji = Garudorabōku |symbol = |master = Alice Vroman |s-class mages = TBA |type = Legal Guild |location = Outside Peace village, Fiore }} Galdrabók (ガルドラボーク, Garudorabōku) is an incredibly young guild located outside Peace village within a long abandoned village believed to have been empty for nearly two hundred years. The village was restored to its former glory by the Vroman Family, namely Alice Vroman, and her her twin brother, Theodore. The guild originally founded in X795, to act as more or less a base of operations to house the Vroman twin's magical studies, though it quickly grew into much more as other mages began joining. The guild is now home to several wizards of all ages, and while the guild still serves its original purpose of furthering the worlds magical knowledge, it has also become a fairly popular guild amongst those in Peace village. The guild has become well known all over Fiore for its massive library, housing a collection of both fairly new and ancient books. The stocking and managing of this library being the doing of its bookworm of a Guildmaster. Location Galdrabók is located just southeast of peace village, the guild residing in an abandoned village bought and restored by the Vorman family. While the guildhall itself is located in the center of the abandoned village, residing within several large, hollowed out trees, the entire village is owned by the Vroman family. Its many newly restored houses being used for a variety of different purposes including dormitories for both male and females members who would prefer not to make the mile walk to and from Peace village every day. Dojos and other training houses for members to train and hone their skills when not on missions, many of the other buildings being used for storage or other recreational uses including a few stores and restaurants that have set up shop in Galdrabók to service both the guilds members and passing travelers. On the north facing side of the guild, the south facing hollowed out tree in which the guild resides a large tower built into the side of it extending down into another building in which resides the actual entrance to the guild hall. This building acts as the guilds common area where both a small bar and the guilds job board are located. Further into the guild, entering the hollowed out tree one would find part of the guild's massive library, over eight stories tall, each floor connected by several winding staircases located on opposite ends of each floor. Thousands of books fill this library, their contents ranging from children's stories to tomes of powerful, ancient magic. The ninth and final floor being restricted to all except for the guildmaster and a few trusted others. The entirety of the library is illuminated by small magical candles whose flames burn a dim blue, some may say this gives the massive library a creepy or ominous feel to it, though this was not the intention, the low light emitted by the blue flames meant to be a relaxing presence. The tower that runs along the side of the building is filled with several recreational areas and lounges, quite reading areas, and a small yet sizable ballroom where the guild may hold parties and things of that like. On the top floor of this tower, the fifth floor to be exact lies the Guildmaster's office. Just down the left hall from there is a small conference room for official meetings. Going down the right hall will take you to the Guildmaster's personal quarters. A beautiful garden lies in the center of the several large trees that surround the center of the town. Several patches of beautiful flowers can be found surrounding a large water fountain. The position of the trees gives the garden the appearance of resting within a forest clearing. It is from this garden that the other parts of the library can be accessed as well as the other buildings attached to the hollowed trees. Several crisscrossing catwalks connect the different trees together, allowing someone to quickly make it from one part of the library to the other without having to return to the garden level. The buildings, like the one mentioned before, contains several rest and recreational areas some of the rooms being used as storage space. At the very top where the Guildmaster's office rests in the other building is an observational deck in the southwest facing building, allowing members to see far and wide. Binoculars are made available to the guildmembers only as these places are off limits to those not associated with the guild or at giving special permission by the Guildmaster herself. The top floor of the southwest building is fitted with a planetarium that be opened up to the night sky. A state of the art telescope is available to those who take interest in things such as astronomy, or even just those who wish to view the beauty of the night's sky. History Galdrabók began as a mere idea in the head of the Guildmaster's younger twin brother, Theodore Vroman, several years before the guild's establishment. It had been Theodore's dream to one day open a respectable guild that would be home to several powerful wizards. It was not long after leaving home that Theodore realized he was not suited for the job of being a Guildmaster. Regardless, Theodore held onto his dream, begging for the assistance of his older twin sister, Alice Vroman. Alice was very reluctant at first, the idea of being a guildmaster had been the furthest thing from her mind upon her leaving home. Alice, having a soft spot for her brother, eventually caved in as she was unable to stand the idea of his dreams being crushed. The two then began to search for suitable locations for their guild to call home, eventually stumbling upon a small abandoned town not far outside of peace village. Alice and Theodore purchased the land, hiring several companies to work on renovating and restoring the old village to a livable state. After two years the construction was completed and Galdrabók officially opened its doors. The guild acted a base of operations for Alice's studies for some time before the guild began to gain members, becoming well known among those in Peace village and other nearby towns after taking out a group of thieving bandits who had been stealing from the townsfolk for several years. Members Synopsis Grand Magic Games X805 Trivia If you wish for a character to join this guild please don't hesitate to ask on my talk page. Category:Legal Guilds Category:Guild